


Demonic

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [39]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demons, Fluff and Smut, Hell, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Orgasm, Patrick just wants to be happily, Rituals, Slightly dubious consent at times but it's all chill, Smut, but not really bc Pete's satan and all, demon pete, satanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick didn't start out the day meaning to fuck the devil but sometimes things don't go the way you intend them to





	Demonic

Patrick knows how stupid it is to be trying to summon the devil but he has no choice. If something goes wrong at least he'll die and if it goes right then maybe his life will be good for once.

His mother has a new abusive boyfriend and is going to move to New York with him and Patrick has nothing to live for. He has no idea what he'll actually ask for if the summoning works but he knows nothing can be worse than this.

For his whole life he's been a firm atheist so he knows this isn't going to work but its worth a try. If it doesn't work out his only other option is to swallow a bottle of pills and hope it gets the job done.

Once he has the candles set out and the pentagram drawn he sits in the middle of it and chants Latin off the internet. He searches more than a dozen sites and tries every summoning ritual he can find but none of them work. Eventually he snaps the laptop shut and lies back.

If his mother walked in she'd kill him for lying on the floor in the middle of a pentagram but he's actually kind of happy. For now he can just lie here and forget about his life while he tries to think of another way to summon a devil. Eventually he gives up and realises how funny the whole situation is so he lies there laughing like a crazy person.

When the lights dim and a man appears on his bed he barely notices until the man leans over and gives him a smile "Hello there".

Patrick almost jumps out the window at how shocked he is but he takes the hand the man offers and gets to his feet.

"Hi?" "Hi Patrick, I'm Satan but you can call me Lucifer or Pete if you want" "Pete?" "Yeah I like the name, I've noticed that people look at you weird if you say your name is Satan or Lucifer"

Patrick looks around his room for an open window but they're all closed so he looks at the guy hesitantly. "Why are you here?" "You summoned me, I come when I'm called so you better make it quick" "Shouldn't you be trapped in the pentagram or something?" "You're supposed to stay in the pentagram so I don't rip your heart out but you suck at this so you'll have to talk fast"

This isn't what Patrick wanted to he steps back into the pentagram and clutches a candle in the hope it will protect him. With his big smile Pete steps over the badly drawn lines and pries Patrick's fingers off the candle "Now now darling, don't burn yourself" "Are you supposed to be nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be horrible and evil and want to drink my bone marrow or something?" "I'm not always this nice but you're cute and I'm bored. Did you want something or were you just bored?" 

Because he didn't think this would work Patrick hasn't planned what he wanted to ask for and he's kind of scrambling.

"Um... Can I have a couple of minutes?" "No don't think about it, what do you want more than anything in the world?" "Power and love" "There we go, tell me more" "I want people to listen to me and do what I say and not treat me like trash. I want people to look up to me and respect me and actually care about what I have to say. I want a guy who loves me and takes care of me and gives me everything in the world even if its stupid"

For a long time Pete stares at the short boy then gives him a smile "Well darling I've got a proposal for you" "What about?" "Do you want to marry me?" "What the fuck?" "My last husband cheated on me so I killed him, I need someone new so do you want to marry me?"

That was so far from what Patrick was expecting that he stumbles back and falls on his ass from shock. "What? Marry you? You're the king of hell" "I need to marry someone or my generals will pick someone for me. I like you and you're beautiful so I want you to marry me" "You won't kill me will you?" "No I want to marry you, you'll be my husband and I'll take good care of you"

This is the most random thing Patrick's ever been offered so he looks up at the dark haired man until he pulls Patrick to his feet. "I'm going to make you a deal ok?" "Ok" "You can rule beside me and have anything you want as long as you marry me and have sex with me and don't disobey me" "So I have to help you rule?" "You don't have to but you wanted power" "And I have to have sex with you?" "Yeah, that's a deal breaker" "I'm a virgin" "I know, all the people I've married have been virgins"

Pete's eyes are dark brown with flecks of gold so Patrick stares at them until Pete wraps an arm around his waist. "So what do you say?" "How many people have you married?" "A few, I've been alive a long time" "How many?" "Almost a hundred I think" "Have you killed them all?" "Most of them but some didn't want to be there anymore so I set them up in Elysium where they can live happily" "Why do you kill them?" "They cheat so I kill them and they go to Tarturus to be punished"

It's terrifying to think that if Patrick messes up Pete could kill him and make sure he's tortured for eternity. He'd never cheat on Pete even if it isn't a normal marriage but it still feels weird to know he's not allowed to make a mistake.

"I have a purity ring, I always promised I'd never have sex before marriage" "Well we're getting married so its ok" "Does it hurt?" "I've done this for thousands of years and I know how to treat a man. I have powers so I can do whatever you need to make it better for you" "Ok, I'll marry you"

The second Patrick says it everything blurs then when it clears up again he's in a throne room surrounded by people. When he looks down he's naked so he tries to cover himself but Pete shakes his head and every muscle in Patrick's body freezes.

A tear falls down Patrick's cheek but Pete brushes it away then scoops him up in his arms. He carries him until they get to two huge iron thrones where Pete puts him down on the left one. All Patrick wants is to go home so he tries to run but Pete pins him down and kisses his forehead.

"It'll be ok baby, it'll all be over soon" "You're going to kill me, please don't kill me" "I won't kill you, we're getting married" "I need clothes" "You'll never have to wear clothes again, you're all mine"

Patrick's frozen with fear so all he can do is whimper while Pete draws a knife and places it in his forearm. He makes a long cut and lets it bleed into a gold goblet until it's half full. Pete licks a stripe up the cut so the pain goes away and the wound heals so Patrick isn't even left with a scar.

Pete then does the same on himself until the goblet is full of their blood then hands it to Patrick "Drink" "I have to drink blood?" "You do but it doesn't taste bad" "What does it taste like?" "Mine tastes like dark chocolate and salt, I'm guessing yours will be sweet and delicious. It'll be ok, just drink up"

Pete could pin him down again and force it down his throat so Patrick knows he has no choice. He'd rather do it than let Pete get the idea that forcing him to do things and violating him is ok. 

Just like Pete said the blood tastes like bitter chocolate and salt with a hint of strawberries. Normal blood tastes nothing like this so Patrick guesses Pete did something to it or it has something to do with being in hell.

Once he's drunk half Pete takes it off him and swallows the rest of it in one swift motion. The people around the room cheer then the world blurs again and Patrick finds himself lying on a bed. The room's completely white and the bed's completely black which is weird but for a room in hell its surprising normal.

He's still naked so he looks around for something to cover himself up. Pete told him they had to have sex but he wants to freely give it, not let Pete walk in and take whatever he wants. Consent probably isn't important to the devil but Patrick wants to feel like his opinion matters.

When Pete appears in front of him Patrick screams and puts his hands over his crotch, trying to hide as much as possible. It would probably take Pete a second to have Patrick tied up and helpless but Patrick can't help it.

"Hi beautiful" "Hi... Hi Pete" "Why are you hiding?" "You just magicked my clothes off and I don't want to be naked" "It's kind of hard to have sex if you're not naked" "We're doing that now? I thought you'd let me wait" "No, we do it on the wedding night, I told you that was the rule"

Patrick's close to hyperventilating and he tries to scoot away from Pete but the dark haired man grabs his wrist "Don't move away" "I'm scared" "Don't be, I won't hurt you" "But I'm scared, I want to go home" "We're getting married, you said that this is what you want" "I'm scared" "I won't rape you, I need your consent or we won't be properly married. For it to happen you need to give yourself up to me and submit. If I force you into it it won't be real, I need your consent"

That makes Patrick feel a lot better so he lets Pete pull his hands away from his crotch. It's still awkward for Pete to see every part of himself he usually keeps hidden but the way Pete looks at him is so intense. It doesn't seem like Pete's going to laugh or say he's ugly, it seems like Pete just wants to have sex and be married.

Even though Pete doesn't need to be so nice to Patrick, he gathers him into his arms and kisses the top of his head. "I don't want to hurt you and I wish we didn't have to but we only have 12 hours after drinking each others blood. We have to do this now and I wish we had a choice but we don't. If we don't do this then you'll die after the 12 hours, I just want to look after you baby"

Slowly Patrick lets Pete lie him back on the bed and run his hands down Patrick's chubby sides. It's terrifying but Patrick lets his legs fall open and closes his eyes while Pete's hand goes lower.

Patrick thought he'd loose his virginity for love or be a virgin his whole life and he's totally unprepared. If he found someone to love and married them he'd have more time to get ready and learn what to do but this time he doesn't. He can't watch porn or ask friends or do anything because this all happened so fast. He's totally at Pete's mercy and he doesn't know any tricks to make the sex good or make things hurt less.

It seems like Pete always knows what he's thinking because the taller man leans in and kisses Patrick gently "I'll be careful I promise, I know how to make it hurt less and I can get rid of all the pain if you need me to" "No, you're not going to do any of your devil magic stuff and this is going to be totally normal. I want it to feel like we're just two people who love each other and are getting married and having sex. No magic for the pain or getting my clothes off or restraining me or anything, nothing like that"

Patrick looks like he's going to throw up but Pete keeps giving him soft kisses and pulls Patrick's hands to his pants. Patrick's been naked the whole time but Pete's got on tight black pants and a tight black shirt which need to come off.

Pete's tight clothes that show off his body are making Patrick hard underneath him which is kind of embarrassing. He's in all black which matches his black hair and the tattoos that cover most of his body. Patrick's never been a huge fan of tattoos but now he's with Pete he's definitely starting to appreciate how hot they are.

Even though Pete could have his clothes off in a second he lets Patrick work them off his body. It takes a while because they're skin tight but the feeling of taking off Pete's clothes calms Patrick down a lot. He can almost convince himself that he's with someone he loves, not someone super powerful and inhuman.

Pete's body is amazing and he lets Patrick run his hands all over him before spreading Patrick's pale legs again.

It takes a couple of minutes of searching under the bed before Pete groans and strokes Patrick's cheek "Can I get some lube? I don't have any because most people don't care if I use my powers" "Ok, just the lube though, don't do anything else" "I won't" "Wait, do we need condoms too?" "No, I'm immortal so I can't get any diseases and I can't have children, we don't need them"

Pete snaps his fingers then there's lube on the bed which makes Patrick jump but he doesn't pull away from Pete. Hopefully in time he'll get used to Pete's powers but for now they're going to have sex so Pete will follow any rules he's given.

"Patrick baby I'm going to finger you now ok?" "Does it hurt?" "It might hurt a little bit but not too much, there's nothing to worry about, I'll go really slow" "Promise?" "I promise, if anything hurts tell me and I'll stop immediately"

Pete's snaps open the lube and pours some on his fingers but Patrick suddenly has a thought and touches his wrist "Do I have to bottom?" "Yes, I've never done it before and it won't work if I do it" "Why does it have to be me?" "Because that's how it works. I need to have sex with you then come inside you so our souls will be bonded for life. I've never bottomed before but after we have sex for the first time it doesn't matter how we do it. No one's ever asked me to do it before but I'd do it for you if it makes you happy"

Pete's finger has slipped between Patrick's open legs and is rubbing at his entrance so Patrick wants to keep talking. Pete seems really nice and seems like he cares for Patrick so if he keeps talking hopefully this will be easier.

"Why has no one else asked you to do it?" "Because they're usually happy to get fucked and most people are submissive so they do what I want them to do" "But you'll do it for me?" "You're my husband and I love you, of course I'll do it, I can't ask you to if I'm not willing to as well"

Pete's finger slips past the ring of muscle and he soaks in the little whimpers Patrick makes. The teenager bucks his hips against Pete but he pins the boys hips down while he works a second finger in.

Patrick doesn't know if Pete is actually using magic to help the pain but it doesn't hurt too bad. It burns a bit but it's no where near as painful as the teenager was expecting. That's the good part about loosing your virginity to someone who's done it thousands of times and knows all the tricks.

It doesn't take long before the dark haired man works his third finger in and crooks them to find Patrick's prostate. When he does the teenager turns into a blubbering mess, begging Pete for more and moving his hips against Pete's fingers.

Ideally Pete would spend hours fingering Patrick and kissing every part of him to give him infinite pleasure. For now though he needs to be inside the boy so all the other things he wants to do can wait. The dark haired man wants to bond them together so he can know Patrick belongs to him. If everything goes according to plan he should be able to spend eternity making love to Patrick.

When Pete pulls out his fingers and starts lubing himself up Patrick grabs for him but stops when Pete shakes his head "Come on baby we've gotta do this, I'll finger you until you can't breathe another time, I just want to marry you" "Then let's do it, hurry up, I feel empty without you"

It's humiliating to be saying such dirty things to Pete but the teenagers desperate. He barely says it at more than a whisper but he knows Pete hears him because a second later he's on top of him.

"Baby I need you to relax" "I am relaxed" "Completely relaxed, if you're tense when I push in it'll hurt" "Can't you make yourself smaller?" "I could but I don't want to. This is the size I naturally am and I can use every inch of it to make you feel better than anything" "Ok, hold me, I'm still scared"

The boy sounds so vulnerable so Pete wraps his arms tight around Patrick's waist while he positions himself. Sometimes he looses control during the first time having sex so he needs to stop himself. Patrick said no magic and if they're suddenly floating or in another room he'll get angry. That's not how Pete wants to start the marriage so he needs to keep control of himself.

Pete pushes in slowly, watching Patrick's face for any signs that he doesn't want this. Patrick's eyes are closed and his breathings heavy but he doesn't seem to be in pain so Pete bottoms out.

The dark haired man places a little kiss on Patrick's smooth neck and whispers "I love you" into his ear. He's not expecting to hear it back so when Patrick murmurs "I love you too" he almost sobs. Pete's barely ever heard someone say they love him and he's definitely never heard it on the first night. All he wants is to be loved so he sets up a quick pace with Patrick and keeps whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

When Pete opens his eyes the next time he sees the bed 5 feet below them and buries his face in Patrick's neck. "Patrick baby I didn't mean to" "Mean to what?" "We're floating, I'm sorry" "It's ok, you didn't mean to, if this is comfortable to you then we'll stay here" "You said no magic" "I didn't want you tying me up or doing things without consent, this is ok"

Patrick's being so sweet and accepting so Pete keeps kissing all the places he can reach. The teenager is the perfect size to fit in the devils arms so Pete holds him close, promising to never let him go.

It feels so good to be inside Patrick and to be loved by someone that it doesn't take Pete long to get close. He could use his powers to come immediately to seal the marriage but he hates doing it. People have asked him to do it before but it feels so much better when he gets to the point where he wants to come.

"Baby I'm close, you're sure about this right?" "I'm sure, I want to marry you" "We'll be bonded for life and the only way out is to die" "That's ok" "We'll be bonded so I'll be able to sense your emotions and read your mind" "You can do that now can't you?" "I can sense emotions normally and I know some of the things you're thinking because we drank the blood" "I want it and I'm totally ok with this"

Patrick seems sure so Pete makes a big hickey on Patrick's neck as he feels the warmth building up in his stomach. He noses at the hickey then manages to choke out Patrick's name before he comes hard inside the smaller boy. Neither of them know how long they stay in the same place but it feels like forever. When Pete finally manages to focus he sees Patrick's come all over his stomach.

The teenager still seems pretty dazed so Pete lowers them both onto the bed and eases himself out of Patrick. The dark haired man didn't make any mess but Patrick came over both of their stomachs which makes Pete laugh fondly. He knows it was the most intense orgasm Patrick will ever have but he's impressed at how much of a mess he made.

With a snap of his fingers the mess is cleaned up and he can return to kissing around the teenagers hickey. It's not necessary but Pete loves to mark up the people he marries to claim them as his own.

It takes another half an hour of soft touches and cuddling before Patrick finds the ability to talk. "P-P-Pete?" "Yes baby?" "That was amazing" "I'm glad, I really wanted you to love it" "I love you, I'm glad you're the one I married" "I'm glad you agreed to it, I think you'll make me very happy"

Pete holds onto his new husband until Patrick whimpers "You're squeezing me too tight" "Don't worry, you're immortal now so I can't strangle you" "But it hurts" "I'm sorry"

For someone who's immortal and all powerful Pete apologises a lot so Patrick turns over and kisses his lips. Pete has pretty soft pink lips so Patrick's definitely going to spend a lot of time kissing them.

"Do you really love me Petey?" "I do, I love you with everything I have and I'd do anything for you" "I love you too, I'm really glad I married you" "We're going to spend a lot of time together in the next few weeks ok? I wanna make the most of our time" "Don't we have forever?" "Well we do but none of my hundred other relationships worked out so I doubt this will last forever"

Pete looks so vulnerable now so Patrick runs a hand through his hair and pulls himself closer to his husband.

"Why doesn't it ever last?" "They cheat or get sick of me and ask to leave, it's usually cheating" "But if you can read their mind why do they do it?" "After a few years if they stop loving me I can't do it as well anymore. I stop knowing what to do or say and I'm not a good husband so they assume I won't know if they cheat. I can though, as soon as I see them again I know they betrayed me because the bond is broken. They don't love me anymore and they aren't devoted to me so I have to send them away"

They're bonded to each other so Pete knows he doesn't have to tell Patrick this. If the teenager wants to know he can read Pete's mind but it means a lot that he doesn't. He's letting Pete tell him about all his past heartbreaks and letting Pete open up to him.

"Why do you punish them?" "They promised to love me forever but they cheated so I have to. If they didn't want me they could ask to leave but they don't so it's the only way to stop feeling broken" "I'm sorry, I'll never cheat" "You'll leave eventually, you'll get sick of me and ask to leave so I'll have to let you" "I'm not a quitter, I want this to work and I don't want to hurt you" "Everyone does, they promise to be faithful and love me forever but they don't. The longest I've had has been 50 years but even he left so sorry if I'm not optimistic" "I won't leave, I'll try to make it work, I want this and I don't believe in divorce" "Thank you"

Patrick wishes he knew the perfect thing to say but he's never had a relationship before and doesn't know what to say. Having your heart broken by a hundred people who are supposed to love you must be hard. Every time Pete tries to find someone who loves him but they all betray him so he must be so strong to keep trying.

"Pete I love you and I don't want that to change" "I never change, I've been alive for thousands of years and I don't change much. When I fall in love I mean it but humans are always changing so they fall out of love easily and they get sick of me" "Does it hurt?" "Of course. I spend years with people, loving them and treasuring them and giving them everything just to get betrayed. I've never cheated or betrayed anyone but people have done it to me so many times and I don't know what to do" "I don't want to break your heart, I want this to be forever. My biggest fear is to be cheated on and that's why I've never dated anyone so I love the fact that you never cheat. If I can spend the rest of my life with someone who's faithful and kind and loves me it'll be perfect"

It feels nice that they can talk to each other and Patrick's not scared like he usually is. Pete's opened up to dozens of people so it's gotten easier to put himself out there but not for Patrick. After thousands of years Pete's decided to say and do what he wants and if people don't like it then they can leave him. For Patrick it's always been hard but they're married and bonded so he knows Pete won't judge or tell anyone. Pete's been hurt too many times so he won't do it to Patrick and the teenager knows he can always trust Pete.

"Do you have anything to do Petey? Can we just spend the night here?" "We can, we have another 10 hours until the effects of the blood wear off so we can have a bunch more sex if you want" "Yeah maybe in a bit" "The sex is amazing for the first 12 hours but after that it's not as good, I guess that's another reason why everyone cheats" "I won't cheat, I could always drink your blood again couldn't I?" "Yeah but most people think it's gross" "If I'm desperate for an orgasm I'd do it" "I'll keep that in mind, take a nap now and I'll wake you up later to see how you feel"

Now that Pete mentions it he's super tired so he lies his head on Pete's arm and closes his eyes. For the first time he's going to go to sleep in the arms of a man who loves him and he'll always be loved and protected.


End file.
